User talk:HopelessNightOwl/Archive I
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mirrored Closets page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 12:26, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey brotha...I don't understand the ban for the day. I was just making structural edits, nothing more. CTstoriesCTstories...RAD! (talk) 17:15, April 8, 2014 (UTC)CTstories Structural edits can still be unnecessary tampering. One of your structural edits ended up screwing up the entire page and making it a massive wall of text. I know you didn't mean to but that just proves my point that you shouldn't make unnecessary edits to pages that don't actually improve it in any noticable way, especially if you do it on a bunch of pages at once making it easier to not notice what you are actually doing. The very definition of point-gaming is making a bunch of edits that aren't necesarrily harmful but aren't really beneficial either "nothing more". Whoever added that new achievement track clearly wasn't thinking at all when they did it as it was basically inviting people to blur the lines between legitamate editing and point-gaming. If I hadn't gotten rid of that track, you wouldn't be the only one to make these structural edits on all these pages, which could have easily led to a lot of pages being messed up by constant edits and reversions by well-meaning users. And by the way, you know you can still use your message wall even while under ban? There wasn't a cohesive plot to this story that qualifies it as a standalone story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:46, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Pasta is no Good Without Sauce I've noticed that you recently posted a pasta that you categorised as a Reddit Pasta, yet you neglected to mention its source, which is the original writer. I kindly ask you to correct this. The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 08:27, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Writer's Showcase I fixed it up for you, Here's the link. The issue was that you were adding < and > on each line which was breaking the template. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:36, December 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: PotM Good catch, I messed it up. The voting is for the pasta that will be featured next month and the nominations are for the month after that. Thanks for letting me know! MrDupin (talk) 14:44, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me, would you happen to know the format to the by user template? Cleric gave me one that didn't work. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 03:23, December 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: A user Thanks for bringing it to my attention, much appreciated! MrDupin (talk) 02:30, December 26, 2017 (UTC) A Heads Up! If you want to mark a pasta for review, you need to do so by adding a template. Simply adding a category doesn't cut it, as it doesn't describe why should the pasta be reviewed, and it isn't obvious enough. The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 09:03, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi, I've seen you around the wiki lately and saw that you're quite knowledgeable in many aspects. I also saw that you made a story not too long ago as a micropasta. It turned out to be one of my favourite micro pastas infact. Anyway, I had a small favor to ask. Very soon I'm going to upload a new story I've been working on to the writers workshop. It's a journal pasta, and that's something I'm not too experienced in. I was wondering if maybe when it's done you could check it out? It shouldn't be too long. Excuse any grammar mistakes in this message, types on a tablet Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 05:39, December 30, 2017 (UTC) The micropasta is letter to the editor Icydice RE:Vandalism Thank you for bringing this up to me. The situation has been handled accordingly. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 10:51, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Gratitude It has come to my attention that recently, you've been rather active on wiki by categorising pages and marking them for review or deletion. I wish to thank you for this, as it has made my new job easier for the moment. Keep up the good work, lad. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 01:08, January 2, 2018 (UTC) RE:Template question As a matter of fact, there is. It is called by-reddituser and is made by entering and then simply writing in the name. I suggest to view some Reddit Pastas to get a better picture. If there is anything else, or if you have more questions, hesitate not to ask me. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 11:12, January 6, 2018 (UTC) RE:Showcase Page Done. The thread has been removed. Thank you for the heads up, and please let me know if something else needs to be done. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 04:10, January 11, 2018 (UTC) RE:Vandalism Heya, Ethan. The warning was issued because the user made multiple, successive edits, with little to no creative quality, and the fact that he did so on a M4R article makes it all the worse. Furthermore, some of these edits were rather radical. As for the guy that actually vandalized the page: thank you for bringing this to my attention. You are free to issue the warning yourself, and if a block is to be made, let me of some other admins know (Slosh and MrDupin are here most often). Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 22:58, January 20, 2018 (UTC) RE: Licences Hey Owl. Sorry for the late response. First and foremost: no, I am not British. However, in schools here, English is taught by British rules, and after 12 years of learning it that way, it kinda got stuck to me. My reasons for this are nothing more than the protection of my work (not like anyone would want to steal it, but still; doesn't hurt to be safe). As far as I know, you don't need permission of an admin, just go ahead and protect your work if so you want. As for pros and cons... most of it is covered on the licences page. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 01:36, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :It's in the link I left on Nox's page if you're looking for answers. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:42, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Just a heads-up Hey mate, I've noticed you recently added a foreign story marked for review. We have an entire category for stories written in other languages, called AltLang. I don't blame you for not being aware of it though, it's pretty well hidden. And honestly, I think the wiki should accept English only stories one day. ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 02:08, February 7, 2018 (UTC) :Well, Empy and Nick (WhyAmIReadingThis) used to be the people who took care of the stories related to that category, along with me. They used to patrol the Spanish stories, while I did quality control on the Portuguese ones. It's great that you M4R them either way though, because I had to delete a lot of stories in that category. They were mostly translations of blacklisted pastas. :Unfortunately, I cannot help with that particular one, and I'm not sure if any of the other admins can either. It doesn't seem to be an obvious story for deletion though, so I think all we can do is rely on translators for now and the admins' judgement. And regarding the other Spanish wiki, yeah, I think it exists, or existed. So does a Brazilian Portuguese one. They're not that active though, so some people would rather post here. ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 03:17, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Hi owl Hey Hopeless. I'm making a 4,500 word story for a contest on this wiki and I'll probably post it tomorrow. I'm in the process of proofreading but I'm almost finished with the draft. If you want you can click this link in about ten minutes to see the most updated version. I'd consider it much better than most of my stories and there is quite a bit of dialogue as well. Just leaving it here incase you want to read it and give a final opinion http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:605063 --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 21:51, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Hello there! I was wondering if you would like to join the CP Wiki discord server? If si here's the link. https://discord.gg/NMAQJg --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 02:39, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Credit How do I credit myself on my pastas? Digitama (talk) 01:01, February 19, 2018 (UTC)Digitama RE:Reddit What do you mean I added a reddit template? And no the story is posted just here I made it up as I wrote it. Digitama (talk) 01:17, February 19, 2018 (UTC)Digitama Thanks for all the help :D Digitama (talk) 01:21, February 19, 2018 (UTC)Digitama Thanks for the help Hey, thanks for the feedback. I'll be sure to get 7to your story in the ww tommorow. Responding to your feedback, in the original story the A.I had only seen one room, and he escaped back into the internet, not by going outside and running away. I'm not sure about the second idea. It would have its pros and cons like you mentioned, but I'll look into it. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 06:48, February 24, 2018 (UTC) RE:Review request Hi Hopeless, Left you some feedback. Hope it helps. Vngel W (talk) 15:15, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Teleports behind me, "Nothing personal, kid." You were just a bit quicker than me on that last edit. Thanks, by the way, for the help on quality control for this site lately. It's a large job and the admins could always use a helping hand. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:11, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I am new to this site. Is there any problems with my story. I am curious. Bigdiesel1989 (talk) 06:56, April 1, 2018 (UTC)bigdiesel1989 As I Took Only Seconds Review Hello, I would like an explanation regarding my work. This is my first time doing this and I have never had any problems with this. I am curious, why hasn't this story meet your expectations? Bigdiesel1989 (talk) 07:18, April 1, 2018 (UTC)BigDiesel1989 RE: my channel Thanks! Making people laugh is really important to me so it's good to hear that. :) Umbrello (talk) 17:25, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much for the heads up. I'm still figuring out how everything works here. Jdeschene (talk) 04:30, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for the feedback! I always try and give the same amount of effort with narrating each story as the writer did composing it. And I'm sorry for misunderstadning. I'm fairly new to this site and still learning some of the etiquette involved, and I will keep your preferences in mind whenever asking writers permission to narrate their stories. :) A-lot-like-violence (talk) 14:32, April 12, 2018 (UTC) RE: M4R Sweet! Thanks for the update! Vngel W (talk) 19:20, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Comment Removal? Hey there, so I think you alluded to this, but Fergelbe left a snide comment on my story A Sailor's Song in the midst of the big misunderstanding. I've asked him to remove it, but I realize he might not be able to, and it doesn't look like I can do this myself. Can you help? Thanks, also for chiming in on the situation before. Now, hopefully, we can all go back to reading and writing the fun stuff. Best, Jdeschene (talk) 22:34, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Comment Removal Thanks anyway! :-) Jdeschene (talk) 23:07, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Sandra here. In my creepypasta, Chloe wasn't bullied, she killed herself out of jealousy. Why did you mark my page under the "Jeff" rule. Please explain. I'm messaging this to you in a polite way. The submitter, Sandra Sandra Croscher (talk) 04:47, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi, thank you for editing my story! It was my first one. I'm still kinda new to this site so any tips would be appreciated or if you have any recommendations for stories I should read. Sorry if this message came off a bit awkward. Hopefully I did the signature right? User page Hey, no matter what don't go messing with someone's profile. It's an absolute no no. It doesn't matter if they want their text bold, or comic sans, or whatever. It's their profile, so no touching. ChristianWallis (talk) 08:21, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Got it. Apologies, I was extrapolating from the practice of sanitizing Zalgo text from profiles. Next time I'll leave it alone or talk to staff if a profile really looks problematic. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 08:28, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Blog answer For some reason it's not letting me reply to the blog, so to answer your question, Doom Vroom and I haven't met in real life, but we've communicated off-site. I had mentioned during a conversation on here that I heckled game show contestants and he remembered that when he read that story draft. Raidra (talk) 01:11, May 20, 2018 (UTC) RE: Another Review Request Sure thing! I'll leave my notes when I'm finished. Vngel W (talk) 12:10, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :The dark deed has been done... :Vngel W (talk) 12:27, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :Likewise, it'll have to wait until tomorrow, but I'll give it a look. Raidra (talk) 00:53, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Trolls Next time someone attacks a user and you see it, please let an admin know. It's not something any of us take lightly ChristianWallis (talk) 16:36, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Thank You Just wanted to express my appreciation. J. Deschene (talk) 18:47, June 15, 2018 (UTC) M4R Oops Thanks for taking off the categories on the Boogeyman Rhyme. My first M4R, so of course I forgot. Brain fert! --Kolpik (talk) 06:58, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations, Ye Wee Basterd! Welcome to the wiki staff, Ethanole. Make us proud! Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 03:46, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Congrats on Rollback! Just checked in and saw you hit Rollback! Wanted to give you my congratulations, you’ve contributed so much to this community and it’s obvious you plan to do it much more in the future. They say monsters lurk in the night, (but the real monsters are inside) 21:12, July 27, 2018 (UTC)ArcOfRuin :Wanted to extend my congrats to earning rollbacker and to welcome you to the team! :Vngel W (talk) 03:13, July 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Adding my congratulations too, welcome to the team. ::[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 05:03, July 28, 2018 (UTC) :: You've been limed! :: Congrats new rollbacker. :: The One and only Sandwich Wizard (talk) 12:07, July 28, 2018 (UTC) That Green Sheen Congrats on your promotion. Green looks good on you. --Kolpik (talk) 00:17, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Well Its Just My Opinion Well its just my opion, but i really think Lokintas has some bad issue about Helel. ~~Solonor1987~~ is there a mistake on my creeptpasta ??? Template | body = When they first published the page there was no indication that it was unfinished, it was just an unformatted wall of text. Because of this I opted to put the Quality Standards message up because all it did at the time was violate the quality standards of the site. While I did put it on there to test the template I also reverted their additions because they had basically mangled it to the point that it wasn't useful for anyone. In hindsight I should have then gone on to change the reason to Unfinished as well but that didn't cross my mind at the time. That said, I tagged it appropriately for what it was at the time and only later did it need to be re-tagged as something else. }} | body = Look, first off, likening my reverting of an edit that removed a substantial part of the delete template, namely the part that says only an admin can remove it, to actual malicious vandalism is absolutely an incorrect thing to do. Nothing about the edit I made was in bad faith in any way and someone would have to be blind to not see that. Moving back though, yes, an author is allowed to edit their story after it was posted. When I reverted the edit I was under the impression that they had broken up their paragraph and in the process of doing so deleted part of the template. Had I known that they we're adding more content to the story I would have just went in and fixed the template instead of simply reverting it. }} | body = The template I used was exactly the delete template itself with an inserted switch for default reasoning. The only difference is that it was transcluded on the page in full. In fact, if you look at it there is very little actual difference between the two and the exact same amount of HTML and CSS. That said, if it is easy to miss the deletion of half of a template then that reasoning goes to show that it is just as easy to miss an addition to a part of the story. Either way, I think this has been a learning experience and in the future I will be more careful with how I edit and tag articles so that I don't remove content like this again. p.s. your disagrees with your position. }} Please stop undoing my revisions, I was given persmission to edit these chat logs through admins via the CPW discord Chat Logs Hey Hopeless, thanks for being vigilant on these chat logs. I have given permission to the user to remove his real life name from the chatlogs, don't worry about it. MrDupin (talk) 11:46, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Late Hi NightOwl~ I just saw your message from a couple of months ago. I know it's too late for me to give you feedback for the sake of the contest you had entered, but I intend to read your pasta and leave my thoughts on it anyway. Thank you for asking me for feedback, it gave my ego quite a boost to see that you wanted my opinion. Sorry that I couldn't be of any help for the contest and thanks a ton for reading my stories. I do really love things to do with Cryptids! I spent many a night watching specials and reading articles about Cryptids when I was in my teens :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:27, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Sniped I was going to get those categories but I first had to verify my suspicion that they were mutually exclusive. 00:45, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Suspiciating All Over My Wikia That's definitely suspicious. You don't, by any chance, have any idea who you think they might be socking for? It'd help a lot ChristianWallis (talk) 08:19, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Frankenstein Hello. The page I created with Mary Shelley's Frankenstein in it is up for deletion. I am not contesting its deletion, I just want to add that the one that is already on this site does not have chapter seperations, inccorectly credits the story to Shelley Mary rather than Mary Shelley (or Shelley, Mary), and does not have the Historical Archive/PD tag. NedWolfkin (talk) 04:59, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Re:Re:Frankenstein I didn't delete it intentionally. I was editing to ask you which admin I should contact when we suffered a power outage and for some reason it was deleted. Dunno :/ NedWolfkin 08:53, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Dear Mr HopelessNightOwl, I'm new to this wiki and I want to write pastas. I recently wrote a pasta called Project 22, which is currently pending deletion. I want to keep this pasta to the best of quality in order to keep it up, and I would like suggestions. Cheers, Tiger60f2 01:40, August 27, 2018 (UTC)Tiger60f2 Review wanted```` I want you to review a pasta of mine please. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:628363 The pasta is the link, all I need is a review. A Story When you Open the Door has a capitalization error in the title, and I feel like this is minor, so I don't want the story to clog up the M4R page. This is why I have sent this message to you. "If you are alerted to this via message," I thought, "maybe the problem will be fixed more quickly." But maybe I was wrong and you had already fixed this before seeing the message. In that case, I, Squidmanescape (talk) 01:58, August 28, 2018 (UTC) the non-rollback, sincerely salute and thank you. User Added Nonexistent Category? So, the author of the story 'Spirit Removal', ALWAYSWAYCHING, added a category to that story called 'Revision Necessary'. That's not a real category, right? I think they need directed to the Workshop, and they probably don't know a great deal about the wiki rules/system in general. At least that's my guess. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 06:00, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Update: You beat me to the punch. Good lookin' out man. XD TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 06:01, September 1, 2018 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Warning Hi Owl! Thanks for letting me know about the vandalism. Since it has been a year since the user's last offense, I let it pass. I will issue a ban on any repeated offense from him. Have a good one! MrDupin (talk) 22:16, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Thank you!Neoncat22000 (talk) 00:40, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Can I get you to look over my newest story and make sure it doesn't violate any content rules? https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:629441 DoctorBleed (talk) 01:02, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Writers' workshop.. Do the same rules apply in the workshop as opposed to the showcase forum? Just asking since I'm thinking of posting a rough draft of a story there before I actually post it to the website itself. Thanks, --D. Compton Ambrose (talk) 17:16, October 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh, nice! Yes, that would be lovely. Would help keep them all cohesive. If one follows them closely enough one would see that they are all part of a steadily-evolving anthology universe. --D. Compton Ambrose (talk) 01:42, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :::I noticed. In that way your stories are somewhat similar to those by Shadowswimmer77. Unfortunately I'm just a Rollback so I can't create your category. The admin who usually does it is Helel, but Empyrealinvective has been on recently so you could ask him too. Who cooks for you? Who cooks for you all? (talk) 01:50, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Fixed Squidmanescape (talk) 02:07, October 3, 2018 (UTC) fixed some vandalism from the LOOPS guy. That's why he edited this. Happy Sun Daycare So I heard back from a few of the admins and the general consensus was that Happy Sun Daycare was alright to nominate as long as you don't already have a story nominated for that month. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:10, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey. Want to get permission to narrate Hey I see you around but never talked to you. I wanted to see if I could get permission from you to narrate a few of your stories. "CODE 40", "Respawn", and "My Grandfather's Dog" "My Grandfather's Dog" is the one I'd like do first seeing that I live in Arkansas. (LOL) Once I became one of the official narrators for the site, my goal is to build my channel up as much as possible, with your help and others. I upload on Tuesday n Friday. --No Time Creepy (talk) 04:26, October 13, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Permission to narrate "Letter to the Editor" Hi, This is a duplicate message I sent earlier to your TooSpooky account, but I'm interested in narrating your story "letter to the editor june 2004" on the FearFic channel. I think it's a great story and would love to give it an audio treatment. If you grant me permission, I would of course credit you. There are no plans to monetize the video and should that ever happen I would pass all earnings on to you. Looking forward to your response, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Abysmii Abysmii http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyTalk talk https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q My readings 18:24, October 15, 2018 (UTC) "Album" Permission Hello, HopelessNightOwl! My name is SpiritVoices (I've seen you around the Discord a bit, but I wanted to introduce myself, just in case!). :) I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me narrating your story "Album" for part of one of my upcoming Halloween-themed videos. It would really be an honor if you accepted, and I'd let you know here as soon as it's posted! Thank you in advance for your time, and a Happy October to you. :) EDIT: The video is done and has been posted here ! Thank you so much for letting me narrate this story, and I really hope you enjoy it! :D Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 15:58, October 16, 2018 (UTC) /* New Video */ My Grandfather's Dog If it is not up to par please let me know and I'll take it down and redo it. No Time Creepy (talk) 23:05, October 16, 2018 (UTC)NoTime /* New Video */ Hey Respawn is up. If it's not up to par, let me know and I'll redo it. No Time Creepy (talk) 22:02, October 23, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Re:An author you might like No, I have never read their stories. I'll certainly have to sit down and read through them, once school work calms down a bit haha. Thanks for the share though :) RedNovaTyrant (talk) 00:28, November 28, 2018 (UTC) You have been invited to Horror tales Wiki It is a wiki that has 88 pages and many scary stories, pictures and videos it would be great if you could contribute by writing your own stories or posting pictures and videos! You have been invited to Horror tales Wiki It is a wiki that has 88 pages and many scary stories, pictures and videos it would be great if you could contribute by writing your own stories or posting pictures and videos! reposted because i forgot to sign. Good tails doll (talk) 03:09, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Lend a Hand? Hello, hello, and happy new year! I noticed you've been working your way through putting templates on the stories in the Writer's Showcase. Heck, you may be done or nearly done, for all I know. I get it if you're content to work through 'em on your own, but if you'd like some help then I could start from the end or however you'd like to go about it. --Kolpik (talk) 05:41, January 1, 2019 (UTC) :It didn't even occur to me I might not have the proper permissions. Okay, it's no big deal. I just thought I'd offer to help. Let me know if you'd ever like a little help with something that is actually tedious. Well, see ya around the site. --Kolpik (talk) 01:08, January 2, 2019 (UTC) ::I have considered applying, but I don't think I'm active enough for rollback. I think a position like that would be wasted on me. I can barely manage the little bit of code I've learned since being on the site. I'll give it further consideration maybe when I've been around a bit longer. --Kolpik (talk) 01:49, January 2, 2019 (UTC) ThesoulofMajora (talk) 03:52, February 14, 2019 (UTC)TheSoulofMajora Story Deletion Pending So I noticed that you put my story “12 foot Baboon” Story up for deletion. If you would kindly tell me the problems I would approve of that. Review I can review your story, but unfortunately I will need a couple of days as I have an exam coming up and I don't know if I'll be able to find time until after. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I want to make sure I do well on the exam and I want to make sure I'm properly focused when reviewing your story so I can give you the feedback you're looking for. One last thing, do you want me to leave the review here, or in the comment section over there? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:02, March 7, 2019 (UTC) --Lo mismo (talk) 15:15, March 15, 2019 (UTC)Boi I legit looked out meh window after I read your profile--Lo mismo (talk) 15:15, March 15, 2019 (UTC) "The Trivia Channel" Narration Hello, HopelessNightOwl! Spirit Voices here! :D Nice to speak to you again! I'm planning to read some short stories again soon, and I LOVED Album, so I decided to check in again! I was wondering if it'd be okay if I could read your story "The Trivia Channel" this time around? I loved the way it's written and think it would be a great addition to the video! <3 Thank you so much in advance for your consideration! Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 05:15, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Edit: No, I don't mind that it's been narrated before! :) And you're welcome! Thank you so much for letting me narrate them, it's an honor! <3 Heads up You seem to inadvertently created a new board. You'll probably want to delete that and edit the board description here, before it causes confusion. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:09, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Looking for a review of my most recent pasta. Hi, I've been looking for some people to review my most recent pasta, I personally think it's very good, but I'm very biased considering I wrote it. No pressure to look at it. It's been up for at least a day I believe, but it hasn't gained any traction. You can find it through here. Thanks much! PrenatalCranialDeformation (talk) 14:43, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Helpful Templates Hi, I noticed you removed the category for a m4r story and thought I'd share this helpful template: <. Using this around the categories will obscure them and make them easy to add back in. This makes the review process easier as it doesn't require users to dig through the history so they can properly categorize a story as the author wanted it. Using it on marked for review stories makes it easier to re-categorize them if you think the story is salvageable. Have a good one! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:06, May 17, 2019 (UTC) :Ayup, that is what it does. It is basically a way to remove categories while leaving them viewable in editor mode for ease of restoration. It's helpful for m4r or deletion tag stories that you feel are up to QS so they can be returned to their original form without the extra time spent digging through archives while editing/reviewing a story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:26, May 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry but you just blanked the categories instead of using the template. View my original message in this thread in editor mode to see it in action (look for the template and then view the page normally. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:33, May 17, 2019 (UTC) :::I'd suggest looking at how I used it on your talk page for reference as it just looks like you're removing the categories to me. If you place that template around the categories at the bottom of the page, it should react like this in editor mode and this in view mode. I can explain it more after class if this doesn't clear it up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:51, May 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::You're putting it in the wrong box. That template works on items in the article page itself. Here's a photo for clarification: EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:23, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Hello, HopelessNightOwl. I need your help. I have a ghost story that want to retelling to English. And i need some American or someone who can rewrite this story to english from me. Please, contact me in my e-mail chayakit.v@noblehome.com if you want more info. I need your help Hello, HopelessNightOwl. I need your help. I have a ghost story that want to retelling to English. And i need some American or someone who can rewrite this story to english from me. Please, contact me in my e-mail chayakit.v@noblehome.com if you want more info. Re: Categories The rule was enacted for ease/specificity of categorization as we used to have people tagging the same entity as multiple things as a means of points gaming ("This is a monster from hell who previously died that has otherworldly abilities and was considered an ancient god to people."). I believe if there is suitable separation of the classification as per your example that the cross-categories can stay. That being said, I'll bring it up with Cleric to double-check. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:29, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Re: Old Blog Notice Oops, I didn't even realize how old it was. I just it in the wiki activity and assumed it was recent. Sorry about that. RedNovaTyrant (talk) 01:02, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Thanks That will be a lot easier to do. Thank You. --No Time Creepy (talk) 05:51, June 4, 2019 (UTC)NoTime I need your help Hello, HopelessNightOwl. I need your help. I have a ghost story that want to retelling to English. And i need some American or someone who can rewrite this story to english from me. Please, contact me in my e-mail chayakit.v@noblehome.com if you want more info. i put this story in creepypasta wiki and waiting for someone to fix or retell this story to good grammar. Can you edit this story for me, please? https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Scout_Camp